


The Small Wins

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fall Drinks, Family Fluff, Fitz and Simmons are adorable, Fluff, Halloween, Promptober, Trick or Treating, earth vs space, team earth aos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: After having kids, FitzSimmons realize that even holidays change. But change isn’t always a bad thing, and they’ve got Halloween down to a science.





	The Small Wins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of Promptober, filling Day 2: Fall Drinks, as well as Earth vs Space! Yay Team Earth! Also, yay Promptober. I got two fics done in a day, which is some sort of record for me, but this one is a bit shorter than I usually do. However, it is tooth rotting Fitzsimmons fluff, so what's better than that! I hope you enjoy!

When Jemma and Fitz had first done Halloween as parents, they hadn’t anticipated just how much the holiday would change after having a baby. Their daughter, Masie, had been nearly a year old her first Halloween and all had started off well enough. They had taken the adorable family pictures with baby Maisie in her monkey onesie, even catching the sweetest picture of her copying Fitz’s scrunched nose as he held her close, their identical eyes alight and Maisie’s golden curls catching the autumn sun. However, by six o’clock in the evening, she had already torn off every bit of her costume she could in frustration, sleepy tears dripping down her chin, even though Jemma had wisely put her in the softest costume she could possibly find. It didn’t matter how cozy the little monkey onesie was, by the time everyone arrived for soup and cider, Maisie had had it, deciding she was done with the holiday and very much wanted to sleep. 

So they learned from the experience and by their third Halloween with children, they liked to think they were getting better at managing the holiday, even developing a sort of system. From the second Halloween on, Jemma made a special Halloween cider, causing the whole house to smell of sweet apple-cinnamon goodness. However, the Fitz-Simmons’ made a rule for the drink. It could only be sipped when a candle was lit, a movie was on, and children were asleep, a nice little something to keep them from going Halloween batty. 

So the rest of the day had to be planned and planned again with built-in buffers for when the plan went absolutely haywire. Finally, the day rolled around and their third iteration of the plan was in motion. The cider was brewed and steaming in a pot, the aroma pushing the tired, but excited, parents forward. 

Maisie, now three and fiercely independent, chose her costume all on her own while Fitz figured out a way to somehow make it warm enough for the brisk fall evening. Jemma picked out their six-month-old son James, a costume that was function over form. However, as practical as the costume was, the little Tigger outfit so cuddly and so warm that the baby boy fell asleep in his stroller within twenty minutes, the itty-bitty one still looked absolutely adorable. Trick-or-treating got done as soon as possible, Fitz managing to get them home right as the sky went from autumn purple to inky black, and Maisie practically launched herself into her mother’s outstretched arms, her pumpkin bag swinging with excitement as she began to narrate their adventures. 

Fitz got James to bed, which wasn’t difficult as he was already pretty much asleep, while Jemma helped Maisie count her candy. To convince Maisie to take a bath, there was a promise of pumpkin pajamas  _ and  _ getting to call Aunty Daisy and Uncle Lincoln before she had to go to sleep, a trick they learned the previous Christmas. Stories were read and covers were tucked under chins right before tired tears threatened to flow, and Fitz and Jemma celebrated the small wins of the day with a movie, whatever candy was leftover in the bowl, and, of course, two warm mugs of the finest apple cider. 

They had gotten it down to a science. 


End file.
